


The Setting Sun Above It All

by Sunnyside51



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyside51/pseuds/Sunnyside51
Summary: One-Shots and drabbles about life at the Salvatore School.Will also include episodes.Kind of a sequel to my other story Merciless Beauty, but you don't have to read it to understand this.Posie in chapters 1 and 4.





	1. Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I move events around to fit the needs of my stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Legacies or The Vampire Diaries.

Two pairs of feet crept up the stairs of the Salvatore School. They shuffled down the hallways toward the girls dormitories and stopped in front of their desired location, room twenty three. The bedroom door groaned as it was slowly opened, letting light from the hallway spill into the room. Both intruders headed for the bed furthest from the window to hover over the form of Lizzie Saltzman.

The larger silhouette poked her in the face.

“Lizzie.”

Another poke.

Lizzie let out an irritated sound before finally turning on her other side.

“She's not waking up. What do we do?”

The smaller figure crawled on top of her and pushed her right eyelid up.

“Lizzie?”

Lizzie’s eye tried to focus just as she registered a small weight on her abdomen. “Please let this be a dream.” She groaned.

She opened her other eye and realized she was face to face with her little brother.

“Rudy?” She asked.

“Hi.” He gave her a cute smile, the dimple in his right cheek became more prominent.

“What do you want?” she let out an exhausted breath and closed her eyes.

“Can you make me a sandwich?”

She was wide awake then. She sat up and leaned on her elbows. “Excuse me?”

“Me too.” She finally noticed her younger sister sitting cross-legged at the end of her bed.

Still groggy from sleep, she was very confused. “What is going on?”

Rudy moved to sit beside her as Kerissa took over the conversation. “Rudy woke me up because he was hungry, but I’m not allowed to use the knives without supervision so we came to get you.”

“Why me? Why not Josie?”

Kerissa’s face scrunched up. “Josie doesn’t know how to make them like you do.”

A small smile formed on Lizzie’s face at the compliment. “I do make a great sandwich.”

She finally moved to get up and put her slippers on. “Alright, let’s go.”

* * *

“Do you guys want ham or turkey?” Lizzie asked as she walked toward the fridge.

“Turkey.”

“Turkey please.”

She took out everything she needed and laid it out on one of the prepping stations.

Kerissa spoke up. “Why do you hate Penny?”

Lizzie looked up in surprise. “You mean Penelope?”

“Yeah. Why do you hate her?”

“Why are you bringing this up?”

“What else is there to talk about at midnight?”

“I don’t hate her.” Kerissa gave her a look. “Okay, I hate her, but only because I think Josie could do a whole lot better.”

“Penny’s really nice though. She makes Josie really happy, she helps me with my homework when mommy can’t and she helped Rudy when he scraped his elbow last week.” Kerissa listed three of her reasons.

“Penelope and I have a very…….complicated history.” Lizzie declared with a grimace. She turned around to get two plates. “You shouldn’t get too attached to her.”

She sat their plates down and started to cut Rudy’s sandwich in half.

“But we already picked out our halloween costumes. She’s gonna be a cat and I’m gonna dress up as her!”

“That’ll be the scariest costume I’ve ever seen.” Lizzie muttered.

Kerissa deflated. “If she makes Josie happy, shouldn’t you be happy for her?” she asked quietly.

Lizzie looked down. “Why are you making me feel bad?”

“You wouldn’t feel bad if you stopped putting Josie in the middle of your problems.” A smug look appeared on her face.

“You know, this sandwich can go right in the trash.” Kerry’s face dropped, unamused.

All three of them turned their heads when they heard a scratching noise near the door. Josie slowly edged in before looking at them in relief. 

“Hi Jojo!” Rudy yelled with a mouthful of turkey.

“Hey Rue.”

“Josie, what are you doing up?” Lizzie walked around the counter.

“I woke up and you weren’t in bed, so I came to look for you. What are you doing down here?”

“They woke me up to make them something to eat.” She turned and gave her younger siblings a light glare. “Which they will not do again.”

When she turned back to Josie, she was shifting from one foot to the other. “What?”

“Can I have a sandwich too?”

Lizzie gave her twin a soft look. “Of course you can.”

* * *

She expected to be asleep soon after her rendevouz in the kitchen, but after staring at the ceiling for fifteen minutes, she decided to address what was keeping her awake. Turning over in her bed, she looked at Josie. 

“Jo.” she whispered. Moments passed before a quiet voice answered her.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry. For the way I talk about you and Penelope. You don’t deserve that and I want you to be happy.”

Josie turned her head to look at her sister. “Why the change of heart?” 

“Kerry. She’s very observant for a five year old. Tomorrow, I will find Penelope and try to make peace with her. For you.”

Josie got out of bed to climb into Lizzie’s. “Thank you.” She said as she gave her a hug. Lizzie hugged her just as tight. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

Josie was eating her breakfast and reading a book when she felt a pair of hands run over her shoulders.

“The world must be ending because your sister came up to me this morning and called a truce.”

Josie turned her head and saw the smirking face of Penelope Park.

“Do you have any idea what happened to her?”

“Apparently, Kerry can be very nosy when she wants to be. Lizzie apologized and said that she was happy as long as I was happy.” She took Penelope’s hand in hers and laced their fingers together.

“Is this change going to be permanent?” Penelope asked.

“I’m not worried about that right now. I just want to enjoy this. What I have with you right now.”

“If we’re doing that, how about a picnic by the lake this weekend?” Penelope suggested. "I'll bring all your favorites."

Josie gave her a big, toothy smile.  “That sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this?


	2. Short Campaign Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a campaign, all jobs and volunteers are important. No matter how big or small.

You could never say that the Salvatore school was boring. There was always something peculiar to see in and out of the hallways. Floating books, explosions, _stink bombs_. Today, however, it felt like a ghost town. Ever since the nominees for student council were announced, Penelope Park had been on a warpath. The anger seeping out of her pores was suffocating.

Once again, Josie was playing second fiddle to her twin. If anyone deserved to be witch representative, besides herself, it was the beautiful brunette with the captivating smile. _Josie_ was the one who took everyone into consideration. _Josie_ was the one who made the needs of others a priority.

As Penelope was storming down the east wing toward the stairwells, she saw a fallen poster hanging on the wall. Thinking nothing of it, she continued until she really considered what she passed.

_Wait a minute……._

It was a poster, but it hadn’t fallen down. Someone had intentionally placed it waist-high from the ground. A quick glance around the rest of the hall told her two things. Number one, this was a poster for Lizzie’s run for office and number two, there were six more like it on this wall _alone_.

The harsh ripping sound of tape broke her out of her thoughts. She cautiously stepped around the corner to investigate and let out an amused laugh when she saw Rudy, with his tight curls and fluffy cheeks, stretching to put up a new poster.

Big, green eyes looked her way after she started laughing.

“Penny! You scared me!”

“I’m sorry.” She held her stomach to calm down. “What are you doing?” She kneeled so that they could be face to face.

He gave her a prideful smile. “I’m helping. Jojo said that all the posters needed to go up.” He pouted when he saw the look on her face. “I didn’t do a good job?”

She panicked. “No no no! You did a great job. It’s just…….they’re a little low sweetie. People are are gonna have some trouble seeing them.” She gently took the tape and paper out of his hands. “How about you take a break and we’ll go get some lunch from the cafeteria.” The tension she felt pulsing through her body moments before had slowly dwindled into nothing.

“What about the rest of the papers?”

She gave him a reassuring look. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll handle the rest of them, okay?”

“Okay. Can I have a grilled cheese?”

“I think your mom would be fine with that.” She said as she took his hand in hers.

While walking hand in hand, Rudy tilted his head to look at his Penny. “You wanna know what I heard this morning?”

A soft hearted grin formed on her face. “What did you hear this morning?”

“Lizzie has a lot of secs! She said it was short for time.” He gave her a bright smile. It was obvious he didn’t know what either of the words meant and she was not going to be the one to tell him.

“You know who would love to hear that? Your dad.” Baby Bennett could always put a smile on her face.

* * *

“How does this look?” Alaric showed his work to his wife.

“A little lopsided. Here, let me fix it for you.” Bonnie took the hook out of his hand.

“When you told me you wanted to show me something, I didn’t think it would be crochet.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Do you not like it?”

“No. It’s actually really soothing.” He gave her a relaxed smile that made her laugh. “Maybe I should get Lizzie to try this out.”

A knock on the office door startled them out of their bubble. “Come in!” Ric called out.

Penelope popped her head in. “Dr. Saltzman, Ms. Bennett. Someone was looking for you.” She opened the door wider so that Rudy could come in. He ran into his mother’s arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Bonnie gave him a tight squeeze. “Hey! What have you been up to today?”

His parents helped him onto the couch. “I’m a part of Lizzie’s can-pain.”

“Campaign.” Alaric corrected.

“Yeah, that. I helped put up her pictures and then Penny had lunch with me. I had a grilled cheese sandwich.” He glanced at is mom before whispering to his dad. “It tasted a lot better than mommy’s.”

With Rudy being five years old, his whisper wasn’t really a whisper.

Bonnie pretended not to hear the last part and nodded her head in interest. “Did you thank Penelope?”

“Thank you!”

“You are very welcome.” She waved to the adults on her way out.

“Thanks Penelope.” Bonnie called out as she left.

As soon as the door closed, Bonnie turned to Ric. “I wish her and Josie were still together.”

He groaned. ”Bonnie….”

“I know that I should mind my own business, but it’s not fair. They were so good as a couple.”

“You are too invested in the teenage drama around here.” He shook his head.

Bonnie shrugged. “It’s entertaining when it isn’t my own drama.”

A soft snore came from between them. Rudy had fallen into a light sleep on their laps.

“This kid could fall asleep anywhere.” Alaric commented.

“Like father, like son. Do you wanna drop him off?”

“Sure. I have a couple of hours before I have to hit the road.” They stood up to leave, Alaric carrying the little boy.

“And you can tell me your plan of action for when you meet this…..dryad.”

They almost made it to the door when Rudy suddenly remembered something important.

“Daddy?”

“What’s up, kiddo?”

“Lizzie has a lot of secs. Penny said you would wanna know.” He laid his head back on his father’s shoulder and fell asleep once more.

Alaric paused, trying to process the new information. “Uh…”

Bonnie let out a hearty laugh. “That girl is hilarious.” This is why Bonnie loved Penelope.

* * *

Lizzie may not have won the election _and_ had her posters in the main hallway defaced, but not one person dared to touch the ones hanging in the lower east wing.

 


	3. This Is the Part Where You Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a minute since I posted, but I was in a car accident (Which was not my fault) and I've been trying to go through insurance companies and look for a new car. I wrote this pretty quickly so I'll check for any errors later.

Things were quiet after Rafael’s church rescue. They were about half an hour away when Hope’s phone started to ring. Seeing Bonnie’s name across the screen, her brow furrowed.

“Hi Ms. Bennett.”

“Hey. Are you guys close?”

“We’re almost there.” She looked at a sleeping Landon in the rearview mirror. “And we have a little something extra.”

“I don’t even want to know. Josie and Lizzie will meet you guys at the front door as usual. And Hope?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell Dr. Saltzman to turn his phone on.”

“Got it.” Hope hung up the phone and fixed her gaze at the headmaster with a smirk.

Alaric took note of her look and felt a little uneasy. “What?”

“That was your wife. Did you remember to turn your phone on before we left last night?” Hope questioned as she put her phone in her pocket.

Ric screwed his eyes shut for a moment and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He always forgot to check his phone. As absent as he was at the school these days, breaking this habit had to become a priority before he really pissed someone off.

* * *

The twins followed Bonnie as she made her way to the school’s entrance. Unsurprisingly, she had to give them another lecture about not flirting with and fighting in front of the new arrival. Just as Lizzie touched the handle, Bonnie put her hand over hers. “Just so we’re clear, your job is to welcome and ease him into this situation. We don’t want another mishap like the last time.”

Bonnie was referring to the last new student she had the girls greet. Samuel Peters, a teenage boy that all the girls had deemed a heartthrob, had been caught in the crossfire between Lizzie and Penelope. At this point, anytime he saw either one of them, he turned and ran like hell in the other direction.

“Welcome to the Salvatore School. We’re you’re tour guides.”

“I’m Josie.”

“I’m Lizzie. Sisters.”

“Twins.”

“Fraternal. Obvs.”

“Rafael, why don’t you go ahead with the girls while I talk to Landon.” Alaric suggested.

Before they left, Lizzie had to get at least one dig at hope.

“Morning Hope.”

“Morning girls.”

“More Like despair.” Lizzie said quietly.

“I heard that.” Hope called out.

“No you didn’t.”

“Didn’t have to.”

“Everyone behave.”

“Love you dad.” They called out while walking away.

Ric gave Landon a welcoming smile and guided him inside. “Let’s get started.”

* * *

“And that was your second demonstration of magic.” Lizzie boasted as the trio walked down the hallways.

“There are other classes here too. Everything isn’t just for witches.” Josie chimed in. “For example, since you’re a werewolf, you’re going to be taught how to get used to your new reflexes.”

They had just reached the counseling offices. “We also have counselors here if you ever feel overwhelmed. There’s Emma Tig and Andrew Allaway. She’s a witch and he’s a vampire.”

“Vampires teach here too?”

“Our mother is a vampire, but she’s overseas recruiting other supernatural kids. She thought it was important to have more vampire representation in the staff. To take away some of the stigma.” Josie quickly explained.

“Which reminds me, after the tour, you have to go back to the front office to get all of your information from Ms. Pearson. Your class schedule, room number, and a list of extracurricular activities.”

As they were making their way to the field, Rafael’s attention was pulled to the other side of the school. Children were disappearing and reappearing as if they were playing a game.

“Whoa.”

The twins noticed that he was slowing down and saw what he was staring at.

“That’s the first grade class. They're just playing around using a cloaking spell.”

“Cloaking spell?”

“Basically, it’s an invisibility spell.”

“Cool.”

They turned around to continue to the field when a small body appeared.

Lizzie flinched. “Oh! Dammit Kerry! Why do you do that?”

A small smirk appeared on her face. “Because it’s funny.” She ran her eyes over Rafael. “Who’s this?”

Josie took over. “This is our new student Rafael. Raf, this is our little sister Kerry.”

She gave him a charming smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” He thought the girl was adorable with her green eyes and deep brown curls.

“Have a nice day!” And skipped back to her friends.

“She’s sweet.”

Lizzie began to nudge him forward. “Don’t fall for it. It’s a trap.”

“Lizzie don’t say that!” Whispered Josie. She turned to Rafael. “She’s just kidding.”

“I’m not saying it to be mean. She has a smart mouth. I don’t know _where_ she gets it from.”

Josie stopped in her tracks with a look that could only be described as ‘are you serious?’.

“C’mon Jo, you're lagging.” Her sister called as they gained more distance.

The brunette scoffed as she started to pick up her pace. “Like you don’t know. She’s been listening to you complain since the day she was born.” She said under her breath.

* * *

After she helped clean up the kitchen, Bonnie wrapped up a brownie and brought it upstairs to see if Lizzie was feeling better. She found the blonde snuggled under the covers, trying to hide from her embarrassment.

“Hey Liz. You doing any better?” She crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I don’t feel like curling up under a rock anymore. Now I just feel like hiding up here until the humiliation fades away.”

Bonnie smiled at her and presented her chocolate treat. “I brought you a brownie from the kitchen. Comfort eating isn’t the solution to a problem, but it does soften the aftermath.” She leaned against the headboard and crossed her ankles. “What happened?”

“I made a complete fool out of myself in front of Rafael. It was like I lost the filter between my brain and my mouth.”

“Was it really that bad?” Bonnie was skeptical. Lizzie couldn't have said anything too outlandish.

“I told him that I had spies all over the school, we were all glad he was single, and then I called him damaged.”

“You said all that? How are you gonna get up and face the day?”

Lizzie groaned and placed her head on Bonnie’s shoulder. “I know. Did you have this much trouble with boys?”

There was hesitation before Bonnie spoke. “Boys _and_ Men. However, most of my time went to protecting and saving my friends so, the quality of those relationships left a lot to be desired. I was young and a little naive. Just like you. As you get older, you’ll figure out what you want and need from a partner. All of them won’t be prince charming.”

* * *

Olivia Pearson met Bonnie Bennett when they were both visiting The British Museum in London. One debate over a new gallery and they spent the rest of the rainy afternoon laughing in the Court Restaurant. As it turned out, Olivia came from a missing branch of the Bennett family tree. Her great-grandmother was separated from her family as a girl during a ripper vampire attack. Sadly, before she could find her surviving siblings, she died during childbirth, leaving a newborn and grieving husband who had no clue of her Bennett roots.

Now, they were as thick as thieves, bonding with the last bit of family they had left. Sitting in front of a fireplace with a snack and good gossip was a weekly tradition. Olivia thought that wine made it more fun.

“I knew something was up with that kid when I met him. Did you see his ears?”

“Liv!”

“I’m just saying that being a teenager is hard. Lizzie reminds me of my younger self. Do you know how many times I said the wrong thing in front of a crush? Too many to count.”

“Tell me about it. I still get flashbacks.”

“One time the back of my shirt ripped open in front of the _whole_ cafeteria. They probably wouldn’t have noticed if I hadn’t fallen down face first trying to run away. I started to laugh it off, but it came out as a snort and I sounded like a wounded animal.”

This was how Ric found them later in the night. Sitting on a soft rug and sharing funny stories.

“Hello ladies. How’s your night going?”

Pushing her upper half off the floor, Bonne responded. “Great. I might be a _little_ tipsy though.”

“She’s drunk.” Olivia disagreed. “Did you hear about that party by the mill?”

“Yeah. How do you know about it?”

“Andrew.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“How did _he_ find out?”

Pointing to each other, they stated the most obvious answer. “MG.”

“If you need me, I’ll be upstairs with Lizzie.”

“Why would I need you?” She teased.

“Ha ha.” As he left the room he called out. “And try to sober her up a little before I get back. She doesn’t need a killer hangover in the morning.”

* * *

_“For ten years we’ve gone undetected” Alaric, Olivia, Dorian and Bonnie stood in front of the older student body. “Protecting you, protecting our secret has been our singular mission. Tonight I need your help to find Landon Kirby before he exposes us all.”_

* * *

The two Bennett witches were sitting in Emma’s office the next day. A blanket of dark magic passed over the school the night before. Bonnie felt it in her bones and she had to make sure that it wasn’t just her imagination.

“Did either one of you feel off last night?”

Olivia looked up from her coffee mug. “I did. I usually remember my dreams, but last night, nothing but darkness.”

Emma nodded in agreement. “The beacon went off last night.”

“Do you know who it was?” Dark magic was prohibited for a reason. It led to a type of corruption that sent Bonnie astray all those years ago.

“With the Landon Kirby situation being most recent, I think we all know who it was.” Emma was determined to have a word with Hope Mikaelson.

 


	4. Don't Worry About A Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope makes her feel like everything is gonna be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing out my fan fiction thoughts makes me nervous and awkward, but I hope I did this pairing justice.

Josie never thought that she would spend a beautiful Saturday afternoon with her head buried in a book. Not that she was actually using it to study. When it came to sneaking around, She felt that she needed a cover and her history book was working just fine. It was the perfect size to cover her face and boring enough that if people saw it they wouldn't ask her about it. Unfortunately, she was so focused on her leering that her mind muted all other movement.

 

“What are you doing?” Josie clutched the area over her heart and let her book smack onto the table. As she tried to slow down her heart rate, she turned to look at the intruder only to see the smiling face of her baby sister.

 

“Where did you come from!?”

 

Kerry tilted her head in confusion. “From class. You didn’t hear me?”

 

“Obviously not. You need a bell around your neck.”

 

“Auntie Liv said that too. What does that mean?”

 

“You’re too quiet. The bell would let people know that you’re coming.” She explained patiently. “Now go play with one of your friends or something. I’m doing homework.”

 

“You were not. You were staring at that girl over there.” Kerry stated accusingly.

 

Josie slammed the book back onto the table and turned to her sister. “What do I have to give you to go away?”

 

“Five dollars.” She said quickly.

 

After searching through her bag and unfolding the bill, Josie held up the money and stared into the younger girl’s eyes. “I don’t want to see you until dinner. Okay?”

 

“Kay.” After putting the money into her pocket, Kerry waited until Josie’s face was back into the book before she ran toward Penelope Park.

 

///

 

Penelope was laughing with two girls from the goth coven when she felt small tugs at the hem of her blazer. When she looked down, green eyes were peering at her curiously.

 

“Hello. Can I help you?”

 

“My sister was looking at you. She thinks you’re pretty.” The words sounded sweet, but the eyes looked devious and screamed trouble.

 

“And who is your sister?”

 

“Josie! She’s the big red book with brown hair over there. Do you know her?”

 

Penelope definitely knew Josie. The blushing brunette had a big crush on her and she enjoyed nearly every minute of it. What she didn’t enjoy was the fact that a move was never made. This was her chance to finally get the ball rolling.

 

“I don’t believe I do. Could you introduce me?”

 

Kerry took her hand and began to pull her over to the outside tables.

 

///

 

When Josie noticed who was walking over, she started to dig through her backpack, hoping to make it look like she wasn’t a stalker. It’s not like there was anything in it that could help her. A pack of gum, highlighters, and a magazine wasn’t going to save her now.

 

“Jojo look! I brought the girl you like.” Poor Kerry had no idea that her horrified sibling wanted to throw her into the bushes.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” She said with gritted teeth, a full smile on her face.

 

“Yes you do. That’s why you had the book-”

 

“I paid you off! Get lost!” Josie hissed quietly. Satisfied that she had caused enough trouble, Kerry ran off, laughing madly along the way.

 

Josie slowly looked up at the girl of her dreams before her face went red. “I’m sorry. She shouldn’t have bothered you.”

 

“It’s fine. I asked her to introduce us.” She sat down across from the socially awkward Saltzman. “I wanted to get to know the person who stares at me all the time.”

 

Josie had never been so mortified. “I know, it was weird. I won’t do it again.”

 

Penelope held up her hands to stop the apology. “Don’t freak out. I wanted to meet you so that I could get to know you.”

 

She didn’t expect this to happen so she was a little stuck on what to say. “Oh. Um.” At this point she looked like a goldfish that caught the flash of a camera.

 

“You could say _something_.” 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize.”

 

“I’m sor-” Josie stopped talking and regulated her breathing. “I would like to get to know you too.”

 

///

 

_“Are you sure you wanna do this Josie?” Penelope asked. “You can still say no.”_

 

_Even though she had been to many parties at the Old Mill, Josie had never joined in when the other kids were doing more than just drinking. Until now. The shock on Penelope’s face when she asked which students had the best weed was priceless._

 

_“Of course. I wouldn't do this unless I was sure.” This month of just her and Penelope getting to know each other made the usual goody two-shoes want to be more outgoing. Finding a dark, quiet spot, Penelope took out her lighter._

 

_///_

 

“This isn’t as scary as I thought it would be.” Josie muttered. The back of her head was against the alcove’s stone wall.

 

Penelope grinned and turned her head. “See. Trying new things shouldn’t give you a heart heart attack. You can relax every once in a while.” 

 

Josie looked at Penelope like she could bring the moon and the stars right to earth for only her. “I wanna try so many new things with you.” Just as she moved to press her lips onto Penelope’s, a voice broke them out of their trance.

 

“Josie! Is that you?” Lizzie called out.

 

Josie gripped Penelope’s forearms as her body tensed up. “Oh my god! She can’t know it’s me. What do I do?”

 

“Don’t panic.” Penelope whispered.

 

Despite the other girl’s advice, Josie did over react. After going through all of her excuses to see if she could get out of trouble, she couldn't think of one, but apparently her mouth didn’t need any instruction from her brain.

 

Lowering her voice, she yelled, “Fuck off Saltzman! You’re ruining my night.” 

 

Both girls looked at each other with wide eyes, mouths open in shock. They listened as Lizzie scoffed and walked off knowing that her sister would never talk to her like that.

 

Josie deflated and buried her face into Penelope’s neck as she tried to catch her breath. Penelope wrapped her arms tightly around the other girl and laughed softly into her ear. “That was amazing! Where did that come from?”

 

“I don’t know. I’ve never said anything like that to Lizzie before.” Josie said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

 

Penelope nodded and ran her eyes over Josie. “It shows.”

 

Josie had never experienced what she was feeling now. She felt like every nerve was on fire, like she could move _anything_ , maybe even space or time. It wasn’t the weed, it wasn’t even the fact that she just yelled at her sister. This feeling came from being with Penelope. In a short amount of time, this enchanting girl sitting next to her opened her eyes to a new world.

 

Placing her hands on Penelope’s face, she only waited for half a second before connecting their lips for a loving kiss.

 

“What am I going to do with you Saltzman?”

 

“Whatever you want.” Josie grinned saucily. They both started to giggle in the darkness until a new voice startled their peaceful moment.

 

“Josie! Are you out here?” Shit! Bonnie Bennett may be her stepmother, but she was just as protective as Caroline. Being high _and_ out past curfew was not good. She grabbed Penelope’s hand and pulled her towards one of the side entrances.

 

“Why are you running so fast?” Penelope asked trying to keep up.

 

“Okay. You haven’t been on Bonnie’s bad side yet, but if she finds out that I was out with you getting high, it’s not gonna turn out well for anybody.”

 

///

 

Later on, after she climbed into bed, Josie could only think about how lucky she was to have Penelope Park in her life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually write for Posie, but I got the urge to write for them. I'm almost finished with a Bonnie & Klaus scene right before he has the hollow transferred into his body. As usual, post now, edit later.


End file.
